


Candle love

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero x Suzie.Romero and Suzie decide to switch things up in the bedroom.Shameless smut and I'm going to hell but enjoy the sin lol.





	Candle love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



This was unexpected but not a shocking surprise when Romero told suzie.

That he wanted to tie her up.

He was surprised to find out that she wanted to try it out.

And try wax play as well.

The couple were finally alone well almost Jewel was asleep in the living room.

On the couch the necromancer was known to be a light sleeper.

And the two had to be careful not to be too loud and end.

Up waking her up if they were lucky they the witch would leave the house and let them be.

But for now they just had to make do with what they had.

Which was a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs and some candles they got from bath and body works.

The couple undressed and Romero was pleased to see that.

Suzie was wearing a cheeky blue thong and a lacy blue bra set.

That showed off her voluptuous curves and very beautiful figure.

The other ghoul blushed and looked down at the floor.

Romero went up and wrapped his arms around her waist breathing in her scent.

Suzie smelled like expensive bath oils and a hint of freshly cut roses.

And he felt the need to take her right then and there undoing her bra.

He tossed it carelessly to the side and admired her breasts. 

Romero had always been a boob man but these were the most.

Beautifullest perky breasts he had ever seen she was a J cup.

And Romero couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

Laying her on the bed gently he handcuffed both her hands to the bed.

And Suzies heart sped up this was exciting but she had never done.

Anything like this before and she was abit nervous she hoped.

Nothing would go wrong she would hate to have a horrible burn on her body.

Ghoul or not getting hurt fucking sucked regardless.

Lighting a candle Romero left them alone.

For abit so they could melt down and undressed himself.

Taking off his clothes he made sure to lock the door and.

Quickly tossed his clothes into a corner abandoning them completely.

Crawling in bed with her Romero trailed his hands down her curves.

And bent down to take her one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on it.

While he palmed the other suzie moaned and Romero continued.

Trailing down her body while he kissed her belly and when he reached down to her thigh's.

He nibbled and sucked on the flesh and finally bit down hard enough.

To cause hickeys which blossomed down her legs.

Suzie groaned and spread her legs for him.

And Romero pulled down her underwear and gave her clit her a few experimental licks.

Suzie tensed up and Romero had to grip her legs to stop her from moving.

Licking and sucking and nibbling the sensitive bud.

He licked his lips afterwards.

Enjoying the taste when she released in his mouth.

After that the candle had melted down to where he wanted it.

And carefully he tilted it allowing the wax to pour down her breasts and stomach.

The other ghoul underneath him cried out in pleasure and.

Romero lavished in her cries of pleasure pouring a cute little design on her abdomen .

Suzie moaned and bucked up against him.

They fooled around for abit before finally abandoning foreplay all together.

Romero couldn't take it any longer and hid erection throbbed painfully.

He had to have her now or he'd go insane kissing her roughly.

He bit into her lip careful enough to cause a bruise but nothing to serious.

And thrusted into her as hard as he could Suzie cried out in pain but also pleasure.

She loved to be roughed up abit during sex it was nothing.

More delicious and satisfying then when pain met pleasure.

Gripping her legs painfully Romero left angry scratches on her thigh's.

And continued to ram into her with the strength of a wild beast in heat.

Their moans and cries of pleasure turned animalistic and.

Romero's eyes rolled in the back of his head he was so close but he didn't want to cum so early.

But the way she called out his name he lost all control of himself.

And came deep inside her the two ghouls came together.

Tired and exhausted Romero unchained Suzie and the two cuddled up next to eachother.

Sweaty and satisfied from the intense and hardcore sex they just had.

Laying on his chest the couple snuggled close to eachother while Romero covered them both up with a blanket.

Still tired but extremely satisfied from the sex the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The end.


End file.
